


【JOJO乙女】Cageling (R）

by WuYannnn



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Jojo乙女 - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuYannnn/pseuds/WuYannnn
Summary: ☞新手上路☞别说话快上我的独轮车！☞应该会写个系列黑化，每章都是3p车没错！随缘更新系列梗☞自娱自乐，不喜勿喷☞黑化ooc,黑化ooc,黑化ooc，其实我想写一个又病又娇的花，又骚又闷的承开车限制了我的能力，正所谓一心不能二用.....开一半就跳车了！
Relationships: 你/空条承太郎, 你/花京院典明
Kudos: 44





	【JOJO乙女】Cageling (R）

你站在旅馆的门口深深呼出一口浊气稳了稳心神，大步走向前台去开了房间。目光警惕的打量着四周确定没有异常后才将视线放到正在给你办手续的人身上。  
前台核对好你的信息，将房卡递到你手上指明了方向，你拉了拉围巾将自己的脸挡了大半，沙哑声音从喉咙发出，低低的向人道了谢，快步往电梯的方向走去。  
进到电梯里，你站着角落里看着楼层一层层的升高，攥了攥开始冒汗的手心。

【到了，快到了。躲过今晚我就可以永远的离开他们。】

想到这里你的呼吸又急促了几分，电梯发出了清脆的提示声，你拉着行李找着自己的房间，空旷的楼道里只有你一人的脚步声，你加快了速度找到房间后迅速刷卡进入带上房门。做完这些工作你觉得已经用光了所有的力气。靠着门慢慢跌坐在地上。房间里静的可以听到你心跳砰砰的声音。

“我....逃出来了吗....”自言自语的低声呢喃着。  
就在你还沉浸在自己的思绪中，小腿缠上凉意，你绷紧了神经，身体忍不住的颤抖起来，从灵魂深处传来的恐惧警告着你要迅速离开这个危险的地方，但是你已经没了半分力气，熟悉的触感，刻入骨髓的恐惧。  
他们还是找到你了。

“为什么不听话呢？不是告诉你要乖乖等我们回来的吗。”磁性带着温柔的声音传入耳畔，男人半蹲在你的面前，一只手轻抚着你的脸慢慢摩挲着，身影逆着月光只能看见在黑暗中那双紫罗兰似的眸子带着寒意怒火和爱意。

“.....典...明”你磕磕巴巴的叫出男人的名字，想往后退里面前这个危险的男人远一点，男人发现你的意图，嘴角勾起一个扭曲的笑，一把将你拉起带到卧室的床上。  
你意识到你即将要面临的事，发疯了般的想要挣脱男人的桎梏，快到床边时身后突然伸出一直大手拦住你的腰身将你禁锢到怀里，熟悉的薄荷味穿进鼻腔 麻醉着你的神经。是你曾经爱惨了味道——承太郎的味道。

“我说过你再逃跑后果可就不止让你起不来这么简单了。”

“.....阿承....”

“是时候让你重新知道该如何乖乖留在我们身边了。”冰冷的话语从你身后男人的嘴中吐出，温热的鼻息喷散在你的颈侧，你打了个哆嗦，感受到星星落落的啃咬在你还未完全消下去的印记上又重新加深，留下带着新鲜齿痕的红印。

“不要....不！....”你想要挣扎开，身后男人的禁锢却越加紧致起来。前面的花京院也俯下身按住你的下巴和你交换了一个略带血腥的吻，将你夹杂他和承太郎之间让你无处可逃。  
另一只手顺着你的腰线向下探去，指尖经过的地方迅速泛起热度，让你真真颤栗，那双写生修长白皙的手正隔着你的底裤做着下流的事情。手指上下摩挲着，没一会便开始有了打湿底裤的迹象，你撇过头拒绝在和花京院接吻，紧闭着眼咬紧后槽牙不让自己称他们心意发出羞耻的声音。花京院也没有在意你的反抗，笑着继续着手里的动作。

身体可比你本人要诚实的多，腰身开始不自觉的回应着花京院的动作小浮动的晃动着，你想控制住自己的身体，可这对饱经欢爱的你来说是根本做不到的事情。你的身体已经被他们调教的十分敏感，轻微的爱抚就会让你软成一滩，被他们强制做爱已经不是一两次了，这幅身子早就变得淫荡不堪，你几乎没有能力来拒绝他们对你接下来做的事情。身体早已经记住他们，会随着他们变得兴奋变得淫荡。想起那种难以描述的美妙感觉，身体越加兴奋，小穴开始不住地冒出蜜液等待着更深的插入。

你在心里默默告诉自己不能这样，可是还是会想到他们用手爱抚着你全身各处，亲吻你的脸颊，脖颈，酥胸，在你的大腿内侧留下一个又一个咬痕。留下他们味道，最后用他们粗大高挺的阴茎插入你的身体让你达到高潮被快感席卷。听到他们濡湿色气的舔弄声，低语充满爱意的情话。你自暴自弃的将头埋进承太郎的臂弯里，感受着下腹传来的空虚愈加难受。

“哈~兴奋了吗，吸我手指的力度加大了呢。”花京院抽出手指看着已经被蜜液浸满的手指，十分色情的置于唇边抹在嘴唇上亲了亲你，又继续将手放回为你扩张，力气却是比之前加大了几分，故意避开你的敏感点，看你一脸难受的样子笑的更加开心。继续挑逗着你的欲望。

“叫出来。”承太郎的声音冷不丁的响起，大手来到你的胸部，覆盖在那两团柔软之上，将其揉成各种形状，拇指还时不时拨动着你早就挺立起的两点，刺激着你的神经。  
“唔....嗯啊.....”你张开紧闭的牙关女生娇柔魅惑的声音传进两个大男人的耳朵里，气火都直冲下腹。  
看着你差不多沉沦的样子，花京院解开腰上的腰带，露出早就涨的发疼的阴茎，将你从承太郎怀里拉出，示意着你。

你明白男人的意思，将脸靠近那紫红的阴茎，上面的青筋刺激着你的神经，在花京院的指导下，用手上下套弄着，引导着你拨弄着那圈褶皱，戳弄着铃口时不时还把玩那沉甸甸的囊袋，最后张开嘴将男人的巨物含进嘴中。

“嘶...好孩子。”花京院发出一声喟叹，按住你的脑袋让阴茎在你的嘴里上下撸动着。

“啧。”承太郎见状把住你的腰身一个挺身进入到你的体内，你被这突如其来的插入装的头皮发麻，嘴中的阴茎也直接打入你的喉咙深处。惹得花京院扬起了头，差点缴械投降。  
承太郎的进入让你们两个都像绷紧的蚂蚱，虽然做过很多次，但每次都禁止的让他们怀疑你还是个处，紧致的穴肉吸附着承太郎的巨物，承太郎的额头冒出细汗，放缓身形给你的腰侧留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

“放松，你这婆娘”

缓了有一会，你渐渐放松下来，承太郎也才好过一些，肉棒被溢满蜜液的小穴吸得紧，，逐渐动起腰身开始抽插，柔软的肉道被一寸寸的撑开，糜软红透的小穴早就对这期待不已，跟着那硬挺的肉棒一点有一点的搅紧。

肉棒将你顶的不知所云，在好久刚才没有被爱抚的地方狠狠的顶撞着，穴口一缩一缩的流着水，你无意识的伸开了双腿，承太郎发现你的举动后，心情很好的勾起一抹似有似无的笑，继续加大力度晃动腰身。  
此时的花京院也在你的几个深喉中释放了出来，将巨物抽出，承太郎埋在你体内的东西并未抽出给你翻了个身，再次刺激的你来了个小高潮。

你现在仰面躺在床上，双眼迷离的看着天花板，小嘴微张里面还有花京院射出的精液，顺着你的嘴边慢慢淌下，一副被玩坏了的样子。

此时承太郎也退出你的体内，那双绿松石般的眸子看着你。你空虚的要命，想要继续被填满，巨大的羞耻不想吐出那样露骨色情的话语，但他们在等你，等你求他们。

“这是惩罚，你私自逃跑的惩罚。”残忍的话语用温柔的语气被花京院说出，将你带起靠在你的身后，前面是承太郎炽热的胸膛，下身被他们用龟头浅浅的插进插出就是不进入你的体内，看着你难耐的样子，小穴被暴起的空虚感折磨眼泪止不住的翻出可怜兮兮的样子，心情糟糕起来，最后屈服于欲望向他们恳求。

“插进来！....典明....阿承....”

话还没说完，剩下的话全部被传化成呻吟，回荡在整个房间，两个男人的巨物同时冲进你的体内，你被这冲击又哑了声，只能仰起头享受着他们给你带来的快感。

“这就高潮了吗！”

“啊....唔....不要....”

两根肉棒再次撞进你的最深处，让你无法言喻的快感席卷而来，你现在除了快乐享受已经无法思考任何事情，空虚全部被填满，宫口也被这激烈的动作开了口。期待着插入。

两人也发现你的宫口已经被操开，相继进入冲撞，你发出呻吟，腰身随着男人的动作也跟着晃动起来，只懂享受，只会享受。发现你的主动也对准你的敏感点开始抽弄，带你到达天堂，两人滚烫的精液射进你的子宫，你也身体痉挛起来，如果没有承太郎将你把住你早就倒了下去，瞳孔失去焦距全身脱力，还沉浸在刚才的欢愉之中。

“下次不要再逃跑了，你是逃不开的。”

“下次逃跑不只是让你就这样草草了事了，会打断你的腿，折断你的手臂，将你永远禁锢在鸟笼里。做一只金丝雀，讨着主人的欢心。”  
后面话说了什么你已经听不清只是勉勉强强在陷入黑暗中听清这几句，就陷入昏迷。

时间还久，你们还可以干很多事情.......


End file.
